Crash!
by Angel Otaku-San
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen.


A.N. = this story has been stuck in my head for months. Anyway, this story one-shot starts when Kyoko calls Lory about Ren, then jumps to the crash. Enjoy.

"Blah" – talking out loud

" _Blah" –_ talking on phone

' _Blah'_ \- thinking

' **Blah'** \- Grudges

 **Normal PoV**

"I understand. I will believe in Tsuruga-san." Kyoko said into the phone with a confident look in her eyes.

" _That's all you have to do. Anything else? Is there anything else about Ren's behaviour that is problematic?"_ the president asked.

"...Well… Actually, I think Tsuruga-sans' hair is strangely curling up. Is it because that was his original hair style?" Kyoko replied after a few minutes of silence.

" _You can think about these things when you're sleeping."_ Lory replied mumbling about 'giving people the wrong idea'.

' _Whew. I think I got away with that one. When he asked about his behaviour being 'problematic', I instantly remembered what happened last night. If we weren't talking on the phone I would have exposed myself. Learning how to act is truly a blessing.'_ Kyoko thought as she had a 'la-la land' look in her eyes.

' _But I wonder what he meant by Tsuruga-san fighting within himself?'_ As Kyoko thought about this and image of corn followed by Kuu went into her mind. _'Those two did look alike and father said that I acted as 'Koun' perfectly when I was acting as 'Corn'.'_

As Kyoko thought this, she unconsciously began walking to the laptop that was in Cains' dressing room. She turned it on and searched ' **Kuu's Family** '. She looked at some images of Kuu and his son Koun. As she was browsing through the man and his 16-ish son, she came across a photo of when he was between the ages of 6 to 10.

'' _Corn' is Koun. That's why father said I played Koun perfectly. But then why does Tsuruga-san look like him so much. Geez, out of one maze then into another.'_

Just as Kyoko was walking through this 'maze' on of her grudges came out. **'What would father look like if her was 21 I wonder.'** _'Well, it wouldn't hurt to see.'_

When Kyoko searched this up however, she thought that she must have accidently search for Tsuruga-san with blonde hair.

' _Damn. I'm so dense sometimes. How could I not see that Tsuruga-san was 'corn'? Or the fact that he and father could have been father and son.'_

As Kyoko was going through the list of what could have connected the three together, she started to wonder why Tsuruga-san was scared of this fighting person and killing. _'I wonder if a friend of his was killed in a fight or something.'_ With that in her head, she decided to look up if a friend of the Hizuri was killed.

' _What's this? "Rick, fiancé to Tina, died saving young Koun Hizuri from being run over by a truck, but could not make it out himself. Reporters say that Tina is in shock but she managed to say one sentence, 'This is all his fault." Rick was a good friend to Koun and was considered family to Kuu and Julie Hizuri…." This must be why Tsuruga-san doesn't like fights or killing, he blames himself and with what I guess Tina said, he blames himself a lot.'_

Now that Kyoko got some questions out of her head, she finally realize how tired she is and lays done to sleep for ten minutes.

 _SCRREEEEECCCCHHHH!_

In the middle of box R shooting, the girls stopped as they heard a car screeching to a halt. The director, being as curious as a cat, decided to run off to see what happened. Kyoko, noticing that the sound came from where Tsuruga-san was doing car stunts, went pale. All the other girls told her to go, especially because the director was already on the way there as they were speaking. Then she Ran like the wind.

"Director! Director! How is he?" Kyoko asked the director.

"Kyoko! He's still unresponsive. We moved him to a seated position, but we don't want to move him anymore in case his condition is worse than we think.

 **President's PoV**

 _ **A few minutes before Kyoko appeared**_

"Hello, Lory speaking," I say into my cell, slightly irritated because they interrupted my reading.

" _Lory! This is an emergency! Ren's gone into shock!"_ the director screamed.

"I'll be right there," I reply in a hurried and urgent tone, then hung up before a reply.

 _ **At the scene**_

' _There he is. Shoot. He looks like he's not even here. Wait. Is that Kyoko-chan? I might hang back and she what she does,'_ Lory thought as he saw Kyoko head to the car.

 **Normal PoV**

' _It's just like that night when those idiots tried to 'play' with me. He must be reliving the accident about Rick.'_

"Tsuruga-san. Tsuruga-san, can you hear me? My voice, can you hear me?" Kyoko asked as she grabbed his cold, cold hands.

' _Come on Tsuruga-san you can break from this. I know you can,"_ I thought as I slowly start to get angry.

"Ren. Come on. Ren, can you hear us," I keep saying, trying to warm his hands.

' _That's IT!'_ I snap.

"Ren Tsuruga! It was NOT your fault! He helped you! Do you think Rick would want you to live your life in despair! Snap out of it god damn it!" Kyoko screams at Ren, scarring everyone around her.

As soon as Kyoko finishes yelling, Ren jumps and looks at her with very sad eyes.

"It wasn't?" he asked in a small voice.

"No. it was just an accident," Kyoko replied. "Now, I think we should go before you ask me some questions and before Lory finds us too," Kyoko says just as Ren looked like he was about to ask something.

"Oh. It's too late for that," Lory says from behind them, scarring the living daylights out of them. "You two, into the Limo. Now."

"Yes sir," Kyoko says as she thinks of an excuse to get away.

 _ **In the Limo**_

"So Miss Kyoko. I think now would be a good time to start explaining how you know why run went into shock," Lory said in a demanding voice.

"And how much you know of my past too," Ren included.

"Umm. Where do I start? I think it would be best if I answer Kou, uh, Ren's question first," Kyoko said, hoping they didn't notice her slip up.

"What were you going to call me?" Ren said, with a bit of the demon lord so she wouldn't side step his question.

"Damn. I was just going to get to that. Chill Mr. Demon Lord, or is that you r real face?" Kyoko asked with a challenging tone.

"What do you mean 'my real face'?" Ren asked confusingly.

"Oh boy. You don't even realise when you let _him_ out?" Lory asked.

"Well, anyway, to answer your question, I know you are Koun Hizuri, or as I knew you for two weeks as, Corn," Kyoko said.

"Wait. What! How did you know that?!" Ren yelled.

"Hmm. Interesting. And how did you find this out?" Lory asked, completely calm.

"Well, after the conversation on the phone, I was thinking and it led to me looking into Father's family and that's where I learned Corn was Koun. Then I started wondering way Ren and father looked the same, so looked up Kuu when he was about 21. God was that a shock," Kyoko explained.

"Corn is Koun? Mind explaining about that?" Lory asked as Koun and Kyoko flinched.

"Well, Koun, you want to explain this?"

"Fine. Remember when Dad and I went to Kyoto for one of his movies. Well, I went to a little river to get away. I was there for about five minutes before a little girl came up to the area looking like she was about to cry. I stayed with her, entertained her and listened to what she said about her mother. The bitch," Ren said.

"And then? What happened next?" Lory asked, hoping for this to be some romance thing.

"I had to leave so I gave her a stone and left. Then we met again and hated each other. I didn't notice it was her until she dropped the stone and called out 'Corn.'" Ren continued.

"Fine. That was a bust, but now Kyoko must answer my question," Lory said after being disappointed.

"Well, I wanted to figure out why Ren wouldn't like fighting or killing, even if it was on screen. So I tried to see if a family friend was killed in a fight or something, and I saw it was someone named Rick. That would also explain why you kept saying you're sorry that night," Kyoko explained.

"I really said sorry?" Ren asked shyly.

"Yes, and more," Kyoko said teasingly.

' _I don't know why, but I think their personalities have swapped,'_ Lory thought to himself.

"So, how much do you know about the accident?" Ren asked.

"well, the article didn't say much, but I believe that you got into some kind of fight and when you ran, I don't know if it was away if to chase someone, but Rick tried to help you when you ran across a road, a truck came out and Rick pushed you out of the way. His girlfriend? Tina said you were a murder out of her depression. Is that it?" Kyoko asked.

Both of the men were completely shocked. Not only did Kyoko found out about Rick, but she _guessed_ what had happened perfectly.

"That was spot on Kyoko. Wasn't it Ren?" Lory asked.

"So, you don't hate me?" Ren asked Kyoko.

"It wasn't your fault and plus, my onii-chan would only hurt those that pissed him off," Setsu took over.

"Thank you," Ren said with a genuine smile.


End file.
